1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly having heat-radiating structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used today. In general, electrical connectors can be classified as desktop connectors, laptop connectors, mobile phone connectors, consuming connectors, and other types. Power connector is one common kind electrical connector used in different equipments. Usually, a plug-type power connector and a receptacle-type power connector mate with each other to supply power to equipments. Contacts of the plug and the receptacle contact one another to form electrical connection. However, because of impedance of contacts, heat is generated and is not easy to be radiated out of the connectors. If the heat cannot be radiated out of the connectors in time, the heat accumulated in the connectors may cause different problems. For example, contacting portions of the contacts may produce carbon, melt, and excessive deformation etc. The insulative housing also may produce deformation, melt etc. Such phenomenon all can produce influence to reliability of power transmission and use life of the power connectors.
Hence, it is disable to design an electrical connector to address problems mentioned above.